Marienbard, Auguste and Jacqueline
Marienbard, Auguste and Jacqueline are Raphael's servants in Soul Calibur IV and Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny. Role in Soul Calibur IV Not much is known about this trio. What can be called their first appearance is in Raphael's 1st stage in Story Mode, where he fights against them. They probably are somehow related to Soul Edge, since in the start of the fight Raphael says "So, the evil sword has sent you to do its bidding.", after the fight they are recruited by Raphael and Marienbard stays on his side until the end of his story. On the other characters' Story Modes, they constantly appear alongside Raphael and Amy. They appear in both Raphael and Amy's endings, being killed by Raphael to unleash Soul Calibur's power. The only difference is that Marienbard appears in Raphael's ending alongside Auguste, and in Amy's ending alongside Jacqueline. Role in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Marienbard and Jaqueline appear in Gauntlet Mode in some chapters, while Auguste is only mentioned. They appear in Chapter 9-1 up to Chapter 9-3. Weaponry *Marienbard uses Zasalamel's fighting style with the Death Scythe weapon. *Auguste uses Yun-Seong's fighting style with the Ramdao weapon. *Jacqueline uses Taki's fighting style with the Assassin Dagger weapon. Trivia *Its not specifically stated who these characters are, other than being Raphael's servants. Its also never explained why they are on his side nor they are given any background story. *All these characters can be created in Character Creation mode using their normal costumes, however Marienbard and Jacqueline's maid costumes will only be complete with special parts that are DLC's. *They are often fought if the character chosen encounters Raphael, since he is always sided by at least two of them. *Marienbard and Jacqueline have a unique pale lip color feature on them. Character Creation mode in Soul Calibur IV doesn't have a lip color change option. *Marienbard and Jaqueline both have yellow eyes, what indicate that either they were vampires or Raphael turned them. *Its unknown who died between Jacqueline and Auguste, since they doesn't appear together in an ending. But actually, none of the three has died, since the fact Raphael acquired Soul Calibur never actually took place. *Marienbard is the only one with knowledge of Soul Calibur. *Even though Auguste doesn't appear in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny, he can still be created. *Unlike Marienbard and Jacqueline, Auguste's costume doesn't change after their fight against Raphael. *Auguste is not a werewolf. He just dress a wolf mask, but is unknown if he is also a vampire. *Marienbard appears to have been the leader of the trio before they served Raphael. She also has greater importance, since she is the only one who knows about Soul Calibur, she appears in both Raphael and Amy's endings, she is the one who sides with Raphael in his story, and she appears alongside him in other Story Modes more than Jacqueline and Auguste. *Marienbard has a special quote to Amy when she wins against her: "Amy... wait for him." Category:Vampires Category:Minion Category:Partners in Crime Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased